Mit Fingerspitzengefühl 2
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Rose und Hugo gehen ebenfalls der Frage nach, warum ihre Eltern in Gringotts Hausverbot haben.


Hugo zog die Klappe zum Dachboden auf und eine Leiter senkte sich herab. Sie landete sanft auf dem Fußboden und gab den Blick in ein dunkles Nichts frei.

„Warum willst du hier hoch gehen? Wir wissen doch was wir fragen wollen", maulte Hugo erneut.

„Zum Troll noch mal!" zischte Rose genervt. „Wir müssen überlegen wie wir es anstellen und ich bin sicher, dass wir hier oben etwas finden werden mit dem wir das Thema einleiten können." Rose rollte erneut mit den Augen und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Rosie", schüttelte ihr Bruder den Kopf. „Aber es muss dir ja wirklich Ernst sein, wenn du sogar auf den Dachboden gehst."

„Verzweifelte Zeiten verlangen verzweifelte Taten", konterte Rose und machte eine entschlossene Miene.

„Das denke ich mir, wenn du dich in einen Raum voller Spinnen wagst."

„VOLLER Spinnen", fragte sie alarmiert und trat einen Schritt von der Leiter zurück.

„War nur ein Witz", beschwichtigte Hugo als er ihr entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Beruhige dich. Du weißt doch wie Dad ist. Mum muss immer alle Spinnen suchen und aus dem Haus werfen sobald er nur einen Faden entdeckt der von einer Spinne stammen könnte."

„Und das ist auch richtig so", sagte Rose bestimmt und atmete erleichtert aus. „Also, dann mal los." Sie schaltete ihre Taschenlampe ein und stieg die Leiter hinauf. Hugo tat es ihr gleich und kletterte ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf. Für einen Moment stand er in dämmrigem Licht, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

„Wo bist du", fragte er und leuchtete umher.

„Hier", ertönte es hinter ihm und er dreht sich um. Der Lichtstrahl von Rose' Taschenlampe tanzte am entfernten Ende des Raums auf dem Boden. Er hörte wie ein Karton geöffnet wurde und Papier raschelte. Hugo bahnte sich seinen Weg durch mehrere fein säuberlich aufgestapelte Kartons und leuchtete dann über die Schulter seiner Schwester in eine Kiste. Sie war voller vergilbter Pergamente, einem paar alter Hüterhandschuhe und einer Kette mit einem Herzanhänger. Rose hob den Anhänger mit spitzen Fingern an. „Wer kauft denn so was", fragte sie und blickte Hugo an.

„Mum ganz bestimmt nicht", erwiderte er. Lauter alter Plunder. Warum sollte man so was aufbewahren?

„Wo sollen wir anfangen", fragte Hugo als Rose die Nase rümpfte und den Deckel wieder schloss.

„Es muss hier sein", sagte Rose überlegt. „Mum hat es nach Jahrzehnten geordnet und hier sind die 90er."

Hugo schob einen anderen Deckel zurück und kramte durch weitere Pergamente. „Hier ist ein Hausaufgabenplaner", sagte er und schlug ihn auf. In einer leiernden Stimme sagte der Planer „Der frühe Knarl fängt die Holzlaus. Auf, auf! Hausaufgaben nicht vergessen." Hugo ließ den Planer angewidert zurück in die Kiste fallen. „Total ätzend. Ich wette den HAT Mum Dad mal geschenkt."

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", fing Rose an ihn zu belehren. „Die sind sehr nützlich und ich..."

„Jaja, schon gut", unterbrach Hugo sie. „Lass uns weiter suchen."

Die Zeit verging während sie sich durch die Kartons wühlten. „Ich fasse es nicht", maulte Hugo. „Warum hat Mum hier nicht besser Ordnung gehalten."

„Was willst du noch", fragte Rose irritiert. „Das auf dem Deckel steht _Geheime Dokumente: Warum wir in Gringotts Hausverbot haben!_"

„Ja", antwortete ihr Bruder selbstverständlich. „Oder sie haben es versteckt", überlegte er laut. „Mit Sicherheit haben sie es in der letzten Ecke, hinter irgend etwas, verborgen." Langsam leuchtete er über die Wände. Weitere Boxen waren präzise übereinander gestapelt und mit Hermines feiner Handschrift überzogen. „Oder sie wollen uns in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Chaostheorie, Rose", rief er plötzlich aufgeregt und sie schrak zusammen.

„Ich wette, es gibt ein Pergament, auf dem steht warum sie nicht mehr rein dürfen. Und es ist genau DA!" Gezielt leuchtete er auf eine alte Kommode.

„Hugo", seufzte Rose. „Du bist irre." Sie sagte dies mit ungläubigem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie im Leben findest du da was drin."

„Erwarte das unerwartete, sagt Trelawney", zitierte er seine Wahrsageprofessorin.

Rose gluckste. „Na bitte, viel Glück beim suchen. Ich wühle mich weiter durch die Kartons aus den 90er Jahren." Und sie beugte sich über den nächsten Deckel und schob ihn auf.

Hugo bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick und stolzierte davon. Auf seinem Weg zur Kommode stieß er sich zwei Mal den Zeh. Er hörte Rose erneut lachen.

Voller Tatendrang öffnete Hugo die erste Schublade und erkannte, dass sie vollkommen leer war. Das bremste seinen Enthusiasmus etwas und er konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie Rose ihn ärgern würde, wenn er mit leeren Händen zurückkam. Vorsichtig öffnete er die nächste Schublade und mehrere Stoffe in Kastanienbraun quollen ihm entgegen. Ein muffiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht um den unschönen Duft zu vertreiben.

„Na", tönte es hinter ihm. „Erfolgreich du Chaostheoretiker?"

„Ich bin dabei", rief er zurück und gespannt hob er einen Zipfel an und etwas Schwarzes mit acht Beinen schoss darunter hervor und über den Rand der Schublade. Hugo war milde überrascht und griff beherzt zwischen die Falten. Er förderte einen ausgefransten Festumhang zutage, der seine besseren Zeiten schon Jahrhunderte hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas hier sein muss", flüsterte er und durchsuchte die Taschen. In der Zweiten schloss sich seine Hand um ein zusammengeknülltes Pergament. Hugo stopfte den Umhang zurück und entfaltete vorsichtig seinen Fund. Das Blatt war vergilbt und ausgefranst. Es schien mehrfach zusammengeknüllt worden zu sein, wie aus Wut. Die Tinte war ebenfalls verblasst, an manchen Stellen sogar ganz verschwunden. Die Linien waren nicht ganz klar.

„Rose", rief er zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab hier was gefunden. Aber ich kann es nicht lesen. Ich glaube es sind Runen oder Kobold. Ich weiß nicht. Du bist die Sprachbegabte", sagte er und versuchte weiter das Pergament zu glätten. Er hörte sie zu ihm hinüber laufen. Auf dem Weg rumpelte es zweimal und schepperte.

„Was war das", fragte er.

„Heringe von einem Zelt. Au, das tat weh", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir ein Zelt haben. Mum und Dad hassen campen."

„Komm schon", drängte Hugo Rose. „Ich will wissen was da steht.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Bin ja da."

Rose besah sich nun ebenfalls das Pergament. „Mh, also... na ja, wenn du es drehst... dann."

Hugo drehte wie geheißen das Blatt und starrte erneut darauf. Es ergab weiterhin keinen Sinn für ihn. „Ist das nun Kobold oder Runen?"

„Das sieht wie Kobold aus. Hier kann ich ganz deutlich einen Koboldnamen lesen. Zernog. Und das da, dass..." Rose verstummte und blickte Hugo strahlend an.

„Hugo, ich weiß nicht wie das sein kann und was, bei Merlins Unterhosen und Agrippas Stofftaschentüchern, Chaostheorie auch immer bedeuten soll. Aber ich glaube du hast es gefunden."

Er lächelte zufrieden. „Lies weiter, was steht da noch", drängte er.

„Ich kann nicht alles lesen, aber ich glaube, das gibt uns einen Vorwand sie zu fragen", triumphierte Rose, wendete ihren Blick von ihrem Bruder ab und griff nach dem Blatt. Als ihre Finger im Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe sichtbar wurden hielt sie inne, denn ein fettes schwarzes Etwas kroch im Halbdunkel herum.

„Eine Spinne!" schrie sie entsetzt und rauschte zur Dachbodenluke. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel sie erneut über das Zelt. Blitzschnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf und stürmte die Leiter hinunter. Hugo sah ihr überrascht nach.

„Ich bring mal das Blatt mit", rief er nach und folgte ihr etwas bedächtiger die Stufen hinunter. Hugo hörte seine Schwester in der Küche auf und ab gehen.

„Igitt, igitt, igitt", sagte sie immer wieder und rieb sich die Arme. „Ihhhhhhhhhhh", stöhnte sie erneut, als Hugo zu ihr kam.

„Beruhig dich, war doch nicht schlimm", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern.

„Nicht schlimm?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Das war eine Spinne so groß wie ein Schnatz. Natürlich ist das schlimm!"

„Du übertreibst."

„SPINNE?" tönte es lautstark aus dem Garten. „Hermine, Rose hat was von einer Spinne gesagt. Hast du das gehört."

„Ja, Ron. Das habe ich." Seufzen. „Ich schaue nach."

Sie hörten die Schritte ihrer Mutter auf dem Gartenweg.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hugo panisch und versteckte das Pergament hinter seinem Rücken. Für Rose war es schwer von ihrer Ekelattacke auf aufgeregt-panisch umzuschalten. Sie rieb sich immer noch beruhigend die Arme als Hermine in der Küche stand.

„Was ist bei euch los? Rosie, du hast eine Spinne gesehen?" fragte sie mitfühlend und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. Sie rieb ihr kräftig über den Rücken. „Es ist alles gut. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum." Sie lächelte sie an. „Nah, siehst du Rosie, schon besser, stimmt's? Deinem Vater hilft das auch immer."

„Ja, danke Mum.", klapperte Rose.

„Also, wo ist die Spinne?"

„Auf dem Dachboden", antwortete Hugo und zeigte mit einem Finger zur Decke.

„Alles klar. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Hermine und ging zur Treppe.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" flüsterte Hugo erneut eindringlich. „Wir konnten nicht alles lesen."

„Ich weiß, wir müssen einfach improvisieren", zischte Rose.

Über ihnen rumpelte es.

„Mum kommt wieder. Was nun?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Denke!"

„Denk doch selber!"

„Du bist die Ältere!"

„Mit Fingerspritzengefühl", sagte Rose nun und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf als Hermine wieder in die Küche kam.

„Mum", sagte sie überschwänglich erfreut.

„Rose, Hugo. Was habt ihr da oben gemacht. Alles war durcheinander", sagte Hermine irritiert.

„Wir", begann Hugo. „Wir haben..."

„Etwas gesucht", sagte Rose.

„Das habe ich gesehen." Hermine verschränkte die Arme und sah ihre Kinder abwartend an. „Nun?"

„Also wir haben uns gefragt..."

„Ist die Spinne weg, Hermine?" wurden sie unterbrochen. Ron schaute vorsichtig zur Küche hinein.

„Ja, Ron. Keine mehr da." Hermine seufzte wieder. „Du kannst rein kommen. Rose und Hugo wollten mir gerade sagen, was sie auf dem Dachboden gesucht haben."

Ron trat in die Küche, lehnte sich aber an den Türrahmen. Bei eventueller Spinnesichtung bereit zur Flucht. „Was wolltet ihr da oben", fragte nun auch er.

„Wir haben uns gefragt", setzte Hugo von neuem an.

„Warum ihr uns vorenthalten habt, dass ihr in Gringotts Hausverbot habt", platzte Rose heraus. „Und das es Dokumente gibt die das erklären. Ist es wahr, dass ihr einen Kobold bestohlen habt?"

„Was?" tönte es nicht nur von Ron und Hermine. Auch Hugo sah Rose verwirrt an. „Das hast du mir eben nicht übersetzt", beschwerte er sich. „Du bist so gemein."

„Psst, Hugo. Ich war mir eben nicht ganz sicher was es heißt, aber ich glaube ich weiß es jetzt."

Ron und Hermine starrten ihre Kinder an, die gerade miteinander sprachen, als würden sie nicht vor ihnen stehen.

„Wieso weihst du mich nie in etwas ein", beschwerte sich Hugo. „Es war das Gleiche bei Albus' Geburstag."

„Hugo, Rose", sagte Ron etwas lauter und die beiden unterbrachen ihren Streit. „Wie kommt ihr auf so etwas?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Wir haben Victoire beim Familienessen gehört, wie sie zu Teddy sagte, dass sie es nicht glauben kann, dass die Kobolde auch nach der langen Zeit das Hausverbot nicht aufheben wollen und erst da ist uns aufgefallen, das wir NIE mit euch in Gringotts waren. NIE!", endete Rose bestimmt. „Und hier ist unser Beweis. Hugo, zeig ihnen das Pergament."

Ron und Hermine schauten nun noch verwirrter. „Weißt du was sie meint?" fragte Ron Hermine. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer", antwortete sie und blickte noch konsternierter, als Hugo das zerknüllte Pergament hinter seinem Rücken hervor holte und es ihnen reichte. Hermine nahm es und strich es auseinander.

Rose und Hugo sahen, wie ihre Eltern das Pergament überflogen. Ron stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und auch Hermine versuchte deutlich die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Nun?" fragte Rose.

„Habt ihr wirklich Hausverbot weil ihr einen Kobold beklaut habt?" wollte nun auch Hugo wissen.

Ihre Eltern blickten sie angestrengt an, bis Ron plötzlich los prustete und lauthals lachte. Hermine lachte ebenfalls. Beide hielten sich den Bauch. Ron glitt an der Wand hinab und setzte sich auf den Fußboden. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Sie sind verrückt, alle beide", sagte Hugo. „Vielleicht sollten wir Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny eine Eule schicken?"

„Nein", japste Hermine und sank ebenfalls zu Boden. „Schon gut, Ron beruhige dich. Wir sollten es ihnen erklären."

Ron wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und blickte zu seinen Kindern hinauf. „Setzt euch. Das dauert länger als nur fünf Minuten."

Rose und Hugo ließen sich gegenüber ihrer Eltern auf dem Küchenfußboden nieder. „Ihr wollt wissen warum euer Onkel, eure Mutter und ich in Gringotts Hausverbot haben", sagte Ron nun ernst.

„JA", bestätigten seine Kinder einstimmig. „Wir wissen gar nichts. Alle anderen wissen viel mehr als wir und niemand traut sich uns etwas zu sagen und NIE bekomme ich ein Buch über die Moderne Zaubereigeschichte in die Hand. Es ist wie verhext!" platze Rose wieder heraus. „Und so ungerecht."

„Ja, mal davon abgesehen haben wir uns mit James, Albus und Lily nun mal gefragt warum ihr in Gringotts Hausverbot habt", brachte Hugo sie wieder zum Thema.

„Nun gut", begann ihre Mutter und erzählte mit Ron zusammen ihre Geschichte auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen. Sie nannten nicht den Begriff, so hatten sie es mit Harry abgesprochen, sollten ihre Kinder je nach der Geschichte fragen. Es gab schließlich genug kranke Idioten da draußen und sie wollten niemanden auf Ideen bringen.

Rose und Hugo hörten bedächtig zu und unterbrachen kein einziges Mal. Die Helligkeit nahm langsam ab bis den Himmel eine rötliche Farbe überzog.

„...und so war das. Deswegen hassen wir campen", beendete Ron und blickte seine Kinder an. Inzwischen war er zu Hermine hinüber gerutscht und hielt ihre Hand.

„Aber", begann Rose und deutete auf das knittrige Pergament zwischen ihnen.

„Was ist dann das da", frage Hugo. „Die Schrift sieht eindeutig aus wie Kobold."

Ron lachte erneut, doch Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Das meine Lieben, ist die Aufzeichnung eures Vaters in Geschichte der Zauberei über die Koboldaufstände."


End file.
